


Selfcest

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [580]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Season 1 Dean Winchester, Season 1 Sam Winchester, Season 10 Sam Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, season 10 dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: A small drabble of Season 10 Sam and Dean getting with Season 1 Sam and Dean





	Selfcest

The younger Dean whimpered, fucking back on Dean’s cock, as the two watched as Sam pounded into Sammy, making the younger man moan endlessly.

“Fucking like what you see?” Dean asked. “Like watching my Sam fuck your Sammy?”

“Oh Jesus…” The younger Dean moaned.

“Like feeling your own dick up your ass?”

“Dean….”

Dean’s hand wrapped around the younger Dean’s cock, jerking him off.

“Thinking about fucking Sammy afterwards? Who knows….maybe you and Sam can team up, fuck his ass. I’ll fuck his mouth.”

Sammy moaned at the sound of that, and Sam laughed, looking over at the two Dean’s.

“Looks like Sammy will enjoy that too.” Sam grinned.

“Looks like.” Dean grinned.


End file.
